


Beneath the water

by Limadis (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaids/Mermen, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Limadis
Summary: The Harlaws were in ore ways closer to the Drowned God than the Greyjoys, but an arranged marriage may have changed everything.





	Beneath the water

**Author's Note:**

> That pairing fascinates me as it breaks my heart a little bit.

As far as Theon remembered, he has always spent more time swimming in the water than playing on land. The sea was his true home – close to his mother and their Drowned God, and nothing would have changed that if it weren’t for his father’s greed for power.

The day Ned Stark came for him, he found the heir sitting on a rock down the shore and didn’t say anything to comfort the silent boy crying for the home he wouldn’t see for a long time. The man was kind enough to let him weep and took his hand with a paternal sense that maybe the boy would probably jump to the sea on the first occasion and swim back to Pyke and that he would have understood his actions. Nevertheless, he made sure never to leave Theon alone and locked the door of his room every night until they reached the port.

The cold forest of Winterfell awaiting them had made Theon sick for days and the only little moments of relief were delivered when his body was submerged. It would remind him of the sea and its world, but it also helped him staying alive. That was something he could not easily forget, and Ned’s children would always look at him curiously, as his men did on the way back to the North, but only his eldest son had dared to approach him and offer his company. 

“Your eyes are so bright!” Were Robb’s first words to him, and Theon had looked down at his feet since he didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. The latter wanted to despise them all, even if he could not hold them entirely responsible for his situation, and so he had indulged himself by befriending someone who wouldn’t look at him like a prisoner. “Is it true that you’re half mermaid?”

“You mean merman.” They walked side by side between the trees while the rest of the pack ran ahead laughing and chasing each other. “… Can’t you tell?”

“Not really.” The youngest admitted and Theon smiled softly.

“Well, I guess you’ll never know.” Robb blinked a few times and punched him in the shoulder as Theon laughed at him.

They didn’t speak of it again despite Robb’s obvious burning questions always at the tip of his tongue, but the subject remained present even as the years passed. But as they were grown enough to settle it once and for all, they wouldn’t – as if it were a secret they couldn’t even talk about for it would mean the end of something unknown. And yet, it was there standing between them at all times. Ned must know, he must have wondered if it were true, but neither the father or warden had brought it up. Not even Lady Stark had once referred to the stories she might have heard herself or looked at Theon differently than the bastard son of her husband.

 

*

 

Robb was hardly a boy when he touched Theon for the first time. The first time he ever touched someone, that is to say. Theon was older and should have been the wisest out of the two, but he didn’t say anything as Robb placed his hand below his jaw and traced the sealed cuts on his neck. They were alone, as usual – somewhere deep into the forest and near the river. The Greyjoy had discarded his clothes and joined the water like a thirsty man who didn’t care in the world if a bear were to show up. Few could understand this feeling, but luckily for him, Robb wasn’t one to complain or mock his behaviour. The young wolf had silently gathered Theon’s things and put them in a pile before walking towards the river as his friend came out of the water with a smile. The feeling of Robb’s fingers on him made him realize that he was in no state to be around the son of his warden, but the latter seemed to be able to see past his nakedness and look into his eyes like nothing else mattered.

“Who did this to you?” Robb asked.

“My father, I believe.” The truth was he had never known, but the thought of his mother asking for his son not to stay with her was unbearable – almost impossible.

“You never tried to open them?”

“Aye, I did. But I passed out before I could stop the bleeding.” His smirk was meant to be funny, but the other boy frowned as he must have imagined the scene of a crying boy drowning in his own blood. “I’m not a merman, you know that.” He admitted quietly.

Robb really looked at him and gently cradled his cheek with a soft smile.

“You wouldn’t be here if you were.” His blue eyes settled on his lips for a second and it was enough for Theon to perhaps take a step back and avoid his burning gaze for some time.

But he was never the type to listen, was he?

They kissed in the open under the sun, unaware of what it meant or what could happen. Robb’s hand was hot against his skin and Theon didn’t want the prince to get his clothes soaked, so he didn’t move at all. The kiss remained light and soft even though Theon wanted to push further, grab the young man and bite into his lips – perhaps even tasting his blood.

“Robb?” They both parted and looked at a baffled Jon standing a few feet away.

His selfishness told him to murder the intruder, so their forbidden moment would stay like it was supposed to be – a secret. Needless to say, it was Robb who got the last word and pleaded his half brother not to say anything to their father. While Jon was obviously torn between having Theon executed for perverting Stark’s rightful heir and keeping quiet as Robb asked of him, he chose family over his personal hatred thankfully for the wicked Greyjoy. Nevertheless, it did stain Jon’s relationship with Robb for he couldn’t look at him properly in the eyes for days following the event.

“Why him? Out of everyone else?” Jon had asked quietly one day as they were watching over their siblings. Theon had been out early in the morning working in the stables.

“I cannot say.” Robb had replied after a moment thinking to himself why indeed it was Theon and not another. “And I don’t think I ever will.”

He couldn’t tell him about the dreams when Theon would call out to him and bring him down in the water without letting go of his arm. The aspect of drowning had terrified him for some reasons, and yet with Theon he felt somehow safe and comforted by that idea. A sane person would certainly call him crazy, but he couldn’t explain it, not even to the sea boy.

 

*

 

Theon had tried to avoid Robb at all cost after the incident as he called it. It would quickly become awkward especially with Jon not very far away, but also because he had no idea how to behave anymore when they were around each other. The tension was palpable in other words. That kiss had woken something up in him, something he thought buried deep down and almost forgotten. Seeing Ned Stark everyday was a reminder that his life hung only by a thread if he were to step out of his role. If only his son had seen him for what he was on the day of his arrival – a simple ward who served as a warning for his family. If only he had seen him like another brother. But again, it was the courageous Stark heir who put an end to this masquerade. He had knocked on Theon’s door one day with a determined look on his face and faced the situation as it was. He had always been the bravest between the two of them.

“You need to stop that.” Robb had almost ordered while Theon looked down at the ground as if he were a child being grounded. “Look at me, Theon.” If he did, he would have to see the truth and Theon was stubborn enough to faint looking at his face when he really was looking at the wall behind Robb. “Is this where I’m supposed to laugh?”

“You are not supposed to do anything. That’s the point.” He replied irritated. “What exactly do you expect of me? There is nothing left to be said or done.”

“Isn’t there?” Robb stepped forward to further close the gap between them as Theon realised his prince was now as tall as he was. “Don’t I deserve some explanation for your behaviour these past days?”

“You **_damn_** well know why!” Theon turned away angrily and stopped to look out the window. “Your father would have killed me or worse if that bastard had told him.”

“Jon didn’t say anything, I promise, Theon.” He heard Robb’s footsteps coming to stand behind him, but he wouldn’t turn around yet.

“He could change his mind. We both hate each other, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” A little sparrow went to stand on the window sill and stared at him. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I do.” Robb grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him back slightly, so they could face each other again. “Don’t you think I had my own moments of doubt and resentment towards myself? Moments when I kept wondering why I was feeling this way? Surely, the Gods must have been punishing me…” His hand travelled up his arm until it finally rested on his cheek just like it did days before. Theon tensed and did everything he could not to lean on his touch before suddenly giving up under the pressure and closing his eyes. “I cannot find the answer, Theon. But you feel it too, I know it.” His voice was closer that it should have been.

“We shouldn’t, we-…” Robb kissed him, and Theon couldn’t even stop him, nor did he want to.

The youngest put his other hand on his waist and pulled him against his body to deepen their kiss. Theon found himself wrapping his arms around Robb to feel him whole and hot compared to his natural cold skin. It felt almost like a dream to be able to hold him and not pretend there was nothing more to it. There had always been something more to it, but Theon couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge it or even act on these impulses. He was the coward here anyways. When Robb pulled back, Theon was tempted to chase those lips, but to his surprise it was the former who unexpectedly pushed him back against the wall and took control of the kiss again. The pup had turned into a grown wolf as inexperienced as he was. Theon let his prince roam his hands across his chest and down to his backside to try and bring them even closer than they already were.

“Robb-” The latter kissed him under his jaw and bite into his neck, sending shivers full of desire below the belt.

“Tell me… Tell me to stop and I shall.” He looked at him in the eyes and Theon didn’t know what to do anymore. “Or… I’ll continue.” Robb put his thigh against the other’s obvious bulge without a second thought, shocking Theon again for the audacity and boldness he never thought he had in him. “And I will not stop.” The lust in his eyes was clear as if he had suffered for days not to let it out and Theon couldn’t bare it any longer.

“Then don’t.” Theon whispered.

Robb’s smile was mischievous and so unlike him when Theon pronounced those words. He barely recognized him at that instant, but he soon found that to be a good thing after both fell on his bed in each other’s arms like everything would be alright. And it was.

 

*

 

Robb joined Theon in the river the very next day. The young man felt nervous for the very first time in his life even after he had taken Greyjoy to bed the day before. It wasn’t his world. Not the way it was for Theon at least. Robb was stepping into the darkness of the abyss below his feet that threatened to swallow him whole at any opportunity. It would never do that to Theon though. The half-man would swim back to the surface in a blink of an eye to save his prince and bring him back to the shore where he belonged. That’s what he believed to be true.

“Are you scared?” Theon asked when he took his hand.

“No.” _Not with you._

“Good.” 

Both were naked as the day they were born when they entered the water. Robb felt safe as long as his lover was by his side, so he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. Theon found it funny how the Stark could easily show him two different faces when they were alone while he knew both belonged to the one and the same person. It was trust and as simple as it sounded, and it did mean a great deal to him. Him who had never trusted anyone apart from his dear beloved mother who had yet failed to protect him on land. Theon could now rely on someone who truly loved him for he knew Robb’s heart to be only made of pure gold though it couldn’t always be a good thing in this world. He was terrified to say the least.

“And now?”

“Take a deep breath.” Robb did as he was told before Theon pulled them both under the surface.

 

*

 

_Robb dreams of dying by Theon’s hand._

_Sometimes Theon is the one who dies._

_It feels like a premonition or a warning from the Seven._

_“ **What is dead may never die.** ” The creature growls at Robb and shows its sharp and long fangs to the prey._

 

*

 

Theon kissed Robb in front of his god and felt tempted to do something unspeakable and selfish. But his lover looked at him with such love that he couldn’t bear to act on it and held him in his arms instead. They emerged together – a wolf and a fish. Theon almost laughed at that image and wished they could remain here forever for he knew Robb’s religion couldn’t tolerate this, nor his father would. One day, he would have to leave Winterfell, would it be to take over Pyke or survive the season.

“Now and always, Theon.” Robb whispered to his ear.

“Now and always.” Theon replied sadly.


End file.
